


Many Hands Make for Light Work

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Begging, Bottom Laxus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Rutting, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Top Freed, Top Gajeel, Writing request, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Laxus had been stressed for weeks; overworking himself to the point of exhaustion. Being a stubborn man, he refused to accept any help or criticism from anyone. Thankfully, Freed and Gajeel knew exactly how to get his mind of his troubles. After all, what better way is there to achieve a good night's sleep than to be fucked into unconsciousness?
Relationships: Freed Justine/Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine/Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Fraxus NSFW [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Kudos: 24





	Many Hands Make for Light Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This was written based off a request for Laxus x Gajeel x Freed, who wanted Laxus with a size kink and double penatration. This was my first time writing a threesome or a polyromantic relationship, so I hope it worked out well.
> 
> Thank you so much for any comments and kudos you leave. They mean so much. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. And if you want to request something: [here's my tumblr.](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/)

****

**Many Hands Make for Light Work**

Laxus' mind was blank, and it was incredible.

He hadn't had to think for the entire day, not a single decision had been his to make, and he was relishing every moment. His alarm clock had been turned off and he'd slept until twelve. When he woke up, he was met with a near gourmet lunch made by Freed. Once he had eaten, Gajeel had told him a bath had been run for him, his headphones were waiting beside it, and he was to spend no less than an hour in there. The moment he'd left, Gajeel had been waiting for him, he'd been taken to their shared bed, and given an incredible massage that made his muscles feel looser than they had in weeks.

That was how the entire day had been, with his boyfriends treating him in every way they could think off. Freed had read to him by the fire, Gajeel had taken over the household chores that Laxus normally did, and he had been peppered with kisses and affection almost constantly.

It was obvious why they were doing it, and Laxus was more than thankful for it.

Laxus was taking over the guild; his grandfather had stepped down and Laxus had been chosen for succession. With that had come lots of work. Seemingly endless contracts needed to be signed, he had an upcoming interview with a member of the guild council, and Laxus had been given a trial period of running Fairy Tail, wherein a member of the Guild Association would visit in secret to see how well he was dealing with the responsibility. He'd been constantly stressed, so his lovers were trying to relax him.

And it was working, oh fuck was it working. Because at that moment, Laxus was straddling a shirtless Freed, kissing him while pushing him into the headboard of their bed. He groped and kneading Freed's strong torso with one hand, the other grabbing his belt and pulling him close.

Gajeel was pushed against his back, his rough, calloused, strong hands roaming around Laxus' own bare chest. He clawed at him, scratching his skin, and pinching at his erect nipples. The iron-mage's teeth nipped and bit at Laxus' neck, marking him and electing sharp and stifled groans of pleasured pain. Laxus groaned when one of Gajeel's hands roamed down his stomach, palming at the bulge forming in his pants.

This was heaven for Laxus. He loved when his boyfriends took control away from him. He fantasied about it, jerked off to it, and relished every moment of it. The lack of responsibility, the lack of consequences, the lack of anything but the sensations that they allowed him to feel.

Fuck they were brilliant.

Laxus had never been with men like this before. He attracted more submissive men; Laxus was a large and foreboding figure, and was assumed to be a dom. But he wasn't. He wasn't exactly a masochist – large amounts of pain and humiliation didn't interest him – but losing control was such a fucking turn on. But he couldn't just give up control, no. He needed to lose it, to have it taken away from him, to have men earn his body.

And Freed and Gajeel had more than earned it. Though smaller than him, they overpowered him. A mix of subtle pain and overwhelming pleasure worked together to make Laxus a horny, sweating, drooling mess.

It was everything. It was euphoric. He was pushed between his lovers, feeling every inch of their strong, powerful bodies pushed against his own naked chest. The mingled scents of his lovers attacked his sensitive senses, making him half lidded with familiar lustfulness. The miasma of their magical energy seemed to toy at his very soul, and Laxus found himself at the whim of the men he loved.

They could do anything they wanted. They would do anything they wanted. He loved that feeling.

"Look at ya," Gajeel grinned, removing his lips from Laxus' marked skin. "So horny, ain't ya?"

In response, Laxus moaned needily into Freed's kiss. He attempted to deepen it, the teasing comment spurring him on and making his dick twitch in his pants. As he leant further into Freed, he found his chin between his captain's fingers, pushing him away. Laxus groaned, looking at Freed with need.

"He asked you a question," Freed said, voice a little hoarse. "Answer it."

"Fuckers," Laxus whispered. "Yes, I'm fucking horny. You two make me horny. You taking control fucking turns me on," He snapped. "Now do something about it, dammit."

"In time," Freed promised.

"We wanna drag this out," Gajeel grinned. "Really make ya need it."

Laxus groaned, and Freed wrapped his arms around Laxus' neck to pull him closer. He felt Gajeel's teeth biting him again, hands roaming around Laxus' chest and stomach now. Laxus tried to buck his hips, wanting to grind against the hard length of Freed's cock, but he was pushed between the two men so tightly that he couldn't move.

Seemingly simultaneously, Freed and Gajeel thrust their hips together.

A shuddering moan split Laxus open. Freed's hard cock rubbed right against his, the layers of clothing rubbing harshly against the needy, sensitive prick. Gajeel's thick dick rubbed right against his ass, and Laxus tried to rut back against it, only to find Freed's hand holding his waist firmly in place.

"Fuck," Laxus grunted. "Just do something."

"When we're ready," Gajeel murmured. "You ain't begging just yet."

Laxus found Gajeel grabbing his chin, turning him, and pulling him into a heated, sloppy kiss. Laxus' body was contrasted into an awkward, slightly painful twist, and Laxus groaned at the biting against his lip. He leant further into his lover, groaning into the kiss as Gajeel dug his hand into Laxus' hair and pulled at it. The light stinging sensation sent a thrill down Laxus' spine, and he allowed himself to be pulled against his lover's pierced body.

His eyes shot closed as he felt teasing fingers grazing down his stomach, fiddling with his belt. When it was unbuckled, Freed's cold and agile fingers plunged below the waistband of his boxers and grabbed at Laxus' straining dick.

"Oh god," Laxus groaned. "Oh god."

"Nearly there," Freed teased.

Laxus found himself frozen, Gajeel back to attacking his neck and covering it with marks while Freed slowly pumped and toyed at his quivering prick. It was all so brilliant, so overpowering. It was a relentless attack on all of his senses, and it was incredible. So hot, so overwhelming.

A sudden burst of pleasure ran through him, and Laxus tensed as he felt the overwhelming sensation of orgasm creeping up on him. His hands, which had fallen on Freed's firm thighs, tightened their grasp and dug into his lover's skin. Freed paused, glanced at Laxus pleasure-stricken face, and chuckled. He immediately removed his hand from Laxus' pants, the sudden lack of contact forcing a hellish denial through him. He instinctively tried to thrust upwards, but Freed's hand still remained on his waist and kept him down.

"Do something dammit," Laxus growled. "Fuck me. Suck me. I don't give a shit, I need to cum. Let me fucking cum."

"You wanna be fucked huh?" Gajeel laughed, breath hitting Laxus' ear.

"God yeah," Laxus groaned.

"How about we both fuck you?" Freed offered and Laxus groaned at the thought.

"Yeah. Fuck yeah, I got more than a few rounds in me," Laxus moaned as Gajeel's teeth grazed his earlobe. "Just do it."

"You ain't getting it," Gajeel chuckled. "When we say we'll both fuck ya, we mean we _both_ fuck ya."

"Simultaneously," Freed added, grinning.

An intense and sudden pulse of arousal hit Laxus, and a barrage of possibilities struck him. The idea of Freed and Gajeel inside of him, fucking his ass at the same time, filling him completely and ripping him apart for their pleasure, was a thought better than Laxus could understand. More than once, he'd allowed his fantasies to stray to that idea, but never had he considered talking to Gajeel and Freed about it.

But they wanted it.

A slither of pre-cum leaked out from his dick, and by the intensifying smirk on his boyfriends' faces, they must have seen his lust double at the suggestion. If he thought too hard about what was going to happen, he might have cum untouched. But he wouldn't, he was going to make the most of this.

Without discussion, Laxus reached down to snap Freed's undone belt from his pants. He pushed it to the side and, once Freed had lifted himself an inch from the bed, shucked the man's trousers and boxers off him. He gulped at the presence of Freed fully nude, a sight which never failed to take his breath away. The rune mage had a slight sheen of sweat covering him, abs flexing as he breathed. His cock was hard and long, the cold air not diminishing its arousal. In any other situation, Laxus might have plunged his head on it and pleasured his lover relentlessly. But not tonight. If tonight was about him, he was going to make the best of it.

He turned to look to Gajeel, met with the sight of his other lover also fully nude. His rugged body was peppered with piercings that glinted under the light. One stud stuck from the tip of his leaking dick, and Laxus all but groaned at the sight. A small dusting of body hair covered his chest, leading down his stomach and towards his dick. He'd been with his two lovers for years, and they still made his jaw drop when naked.

"Up," Gajeel demanded.

Laxus did as commanded, moving from his kneeling position. Freed and Gajeel moved quickly, Freed removing Laxus' belt and Gajeel pulling his pants and boxers down. Laxus hissed as the cold air of their bedroom hit his sensitive prick. He lifted his knees when Gajeel pulled his clothes past them, and immediately he was as naked as the two of them.

Freed had slid down, so he was now lying on the bed rather than against the headboard. He also had reached into one of their bedside tables and pulled out a bottle of lube, which he had lathered on his cock. Laxus groaned, both at the sight of the slick member and the lack of a condom.

It was always better going in bare. Always.

He could do nothing but watched as the lube was handed to Gajeel, transfixed as he watched the stud rub his fat cock with the slick liquid. It felt as though Laxus was in a haze, the musk of his lover's now fully assaulting his senses in the most tempting, beautiful, erotically charged way. This room was plastered with the presence of the men he loved, the men he was submitting to, the men who were going to fuck his ass. God, even thinking of it sent another dribble of pre-cum out of his cock slit.

Before he could lose himself in fantasies and anticipation, the bottle of lube was handed to him. His boyfriends looked to him, grinning.

With a small blush, Laxus emptied a large amount of lube into his hand. He leant over, bringing his hand to his ass, and slowly, carefully pushed his fingers inside. He groaned, the feeling of his thick fingers splitting him apart already having a deep effect on his cock. He shuddered; if he felt this good with his fingers, his lovers' cocks would be indescribable.

As he applied the lube, he felt the lustful gazes of his boyfriends raking over him. Watching him, ready to pounce on him. They were going to fuck him, they were going to devour him, and the impending pleasure hanging over them all made him groan.

God, his boyfriends were perfect for him.

Once he felt himself lubed up, he removed his fingers from his ass, already feeling the emptiness. Freed, who was sitting up now, grabbed the back of Laxus' head and pulled him into a strong and manic kiss. Their naked bodies rubbed against one other, Freed's slicked dick rubbing against Laxus'. Freed groaned a little into the kiss, and it made Laxus' cock lurch with need. Freed felt that, apparently, as he pulled away with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Ride me," Freed demanded, and Laxus was more than willing to comply.

He lifted himself up, holding Freed's cock in place. He shifted himself above the mans aching dick and slowly moved himself down. The feeling of Freed's long dick breeching the tight muscle of his asshole made Laxus' jaw slack with pleasure. He let out a pathetically needy moan, one that Freed replicated immediately. He only had an inch of his boyfriend in him and he was already in heaven.

Slowly, inch by inch, he lowered himself further. Freed raised his hips up in response, fully plunging his dick deep into Laxus' asshole. The blonde groaned, dick rutting slightly as he got used to the feeling of fullness. Freed's cock was a large, beautiful thing, and Laxus loved taking it all in.

Slowly, Freed began to buck his hips, pulling Laxus down into an incredible kiss. The slow rutting against deep in his ass forced out a steady flow of cusses, whispered groans, and shuddered breaths. It was already so good, so fucking intense, and it could only get better. Because the rough hands slowly, teasingly stroking down his back, always stopping just before his filled hole, was clearly Gajeel. The iron mage was making his presence known, making sure Laxus didn't forget how much pleasure he would be in the moment he was ready.

As Freed kissed him, Laxus found himself pulled down. Freed was splayed across the bed again, Laxus on his knees above him. He tensed himself, resting on his forearms to keep his balance. He heard shuffling behind him, and rocking of the mattress as Gajeel moved. He barely focused on it, with Freed's slow and teasing thrusts capturing his attention.

"You ready blondie?" Gajeel asked, and Laxus only let out a needy moan. "Need t' hear you say it."

"Yes," Laxus growled, pulling away from Freed's lips. "Fuckin' do it. Been ready since we started."

"So needy," Freed taunted, and Gajeel chuckled.

More shifting behind him occurred, and Laxus groaned as Freed's dick stopped it's thrusting, remaining only half inside of him. Large and strong hands took Laxus' waist, and the blonde loosened his muscles slightly so Gajeel could move him however he wished. He closed his eyes, doing what he could to relax himself.

There were a few moments where nothing happened, and Laxus felt a soft hand press against his cheek. He looked down to see Freed looking up at him, smiling softly. He lowered his grasp on his cheek, wrapping his hand up with one of Laxus'.

Then, it happened.

The feeling of Gajeel's thick dick pushing inside of him was hellishly orgasmic. It was as if he was being ripped open, and the bolt of metal adorning the mans girthy length pushed against the tight ring perfectly. Laxus let out a roar of pleasured pain, the hand holding Freed's tightening. His entire body felt on fire in the best way possible, every muscle contracting and flexing as he attuned to the feeling of his second lover entering his hole. His eyes shot wide, cheeks flaming red, and throat constricting in a restrained scream of pleasure.

He must have looked a sight; he didn't care.

Slowly, carefully, Gajeel pushed further down. His fat dick got deeper and deeper inside of Laxus' hole, each push making Laxus cuss and moan in pleasure. Gajeel was smaller than Freed, but thicker, and the stretch of his ass made Laxus groan louder and with more need.

Both men were fully inside of him now. Laxus could barely stand it, to have both of his lover's buried deep in his ass. It was one of his most desired fantasies. To have his boyfriends take him, to have them use him for their needs and to feel the burning pleasure that came with that use. He'd dreamt about this, came to this, tortured himself with these fantasies. And now it was happening for real.

"Move," Laxus grunted, voice strained. "Now dammit."

"Are you-" Freed began.

"Fuck me!" He snapped, voice a growl.

Gajeel didn't need to be told twice, a muttered cuss escaping his lips as he slowly began to thrust his hips forward. Laxus clenched his eyes shut, the fat, pierced cock rubbing against his insides with slow but strong movements. Laxus grunted loudly, eyes rolling back and jaw going slack.

After a few thrusts, Freed started to move as well, with faster and more confident thrusts, and Laxus became undone.

They were both in him, using him and fucking him, and it was incredible. It was everything that Laxus had ever wanted. The two men he loved more than anyone else, the two men who could wrap him around their little fingers, the two men who enraptured Laxus in every way possible were exerting every inch of control over Laxus they held. They were fucking him, filling his hole, and making him moan and scream and pant and beg. They had claimed his body for their pleasure, and he was loving every sweaty, needy, exhausting, beautiful moment of it.

As Gajeel and Freed found a rhythm, Laxus began to rut back against them. They pushed against his prostate, and the burning pain mixed with the intense pleasure boiling up inside of him. This was everything. His entire world was these two men, and it was perfect.

"Fuck. God dammit," Laxus whined, rutting against the dicks filling him. "Christ. More, give me more dammit. Fucking hell!"

His lovers complied, and the three men moaned in unison as the thrusting got faster and harder, hitting Laxus' prostate again and again.

It was painful and incredible and Laxus felt it coming. The rushing lure of an encroaching orgasm rocked him, sending a domineering shudder over him as he clenched around the cocks filling him; his boyfriends moaned at the sudden pressure.

"Deeper. Shit yes. More. Fuck me harder!" Laxus demanded in a breathy whine.

And they did, moving faster and faster.

Then it happened.

The best rush of pleasure that Laxus had ever felt.

It overpowered everything. All his senses seemed to shut off, pleasure being the only thing he could think about. He let out a loud and powerful roar of pleasure, cum shooting from his dick in fat spurts, painting Freed below him with his spunk.

A beautiful warmth filled him, and Gajeel's loud and quivering groan, as well as the sudden manic pace of thrusting from the fatter dick, made it clear that Gajeel too had just cum.

Freed moaned a beautiful, musical sound a moment later, and further cum filled Laxus' hole. Laxus could watch as the man below him devolved into a mess of pleasure, flushed red and beautiful. Laxus found himself thunderstruck by the sight, as well as the moans coming from behind him. It was all so incredible. So indescribably good, that Laxus felt his brain shutting off to anything but the sensations of his lovers.

They would be doing this again. No doubt.

Once the three of them had ridden out the wave of orgasm, and Laxus' ass had been filled with his lover's spunk, they shared a moment of silence. Laxus let out a shuddering breath, eyes wide. His body felt sensitive, vulnerable, but the soft caressing of his back from Gajeel, and his face from Freed did a hell of a lot to calm him down. He always got like this after an intense fucking, and he knew his boyfriends would be capable to handle his comedown.

He didn't feel his lover's remove themselves from his body, but they must have. A moment later, Laxus collapsed onto Freed's chest, and Freed wrapped him up immediately. Instantly, he felt Gajeel shift to their side, a large and strong arm wrapped around both he and Freed, pulling them close. Laxus was shifted to the middle of the two men, wrapped up around them. For the first time in weeks, he was without anxiety and stress.

He felt his eyes droop, falling into a heavy slumber, surrounded by his lovers comforting, loving embraces.


End file.
